


Good Girl

by petalSpitter



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Age Difference, And Dulcinea is a bad person, And by that I mean Gideon is a massive sub, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Praise Kink, Sexual Coercion, Vaginal Fingering, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalSpitter/pseuds/petalSpitter
Summary: Driven mad by countless days of isolation, Gideon falls for the carefully engineered charms of a woman made of honey and glass.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Dulcinea Septimus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Good Girl

Time had become soup in the Canaan house. Gideon moved through the days in a shapeless fog, walking up rusty staircases and pacing crumbling stone halls until her legs screamed every time she sat down for a meal or threw herself onto her makeshift bed. 

Seeing the others in the house had become a rare treat- a hollow treat hat reminded her of her isolation, but a treat none-the-less. She’d heard Abigail and Magnus having a toothless, banal argument while she hid behind a wall, and savored every popping consonant and languid vowel like a slice of cake. (Whatever cake was. Coronabeth had whined that she missed cake while Gideon listened through a hole in the floor and the idea of something sweet, bready, and crumbly felt like something she’d heard about before.) 

Gideon thought about saying something to the others just to piss Harrowhark off. Or, she told herself that’s why she wanted to say it. But when she crouched when she heard a voice, and scuttled under tables and behind curtains just to hear a back-and-forth, she realized what she really wanted: that nugget of human connection that came with something as simple as saying ‘I don’t think there was any coriander in the pea soup, I couldn’t taste any, dear’.

She wondered if Dulcinea could see it in her eyes when she wandered into that freshly scrubbed sunroom.

“Ninth? Is that my dear Ninth?” Dulcinea barely lifted her head from the fainting couch she’d draped herself over.

Gideon stopped in her tracks, not sure how to respond to the other girl. 

“Well, it’s either the Ninth or someone who’s stolen her boots. Please, come over so I can see you,” Dulcinea said, her honeyed voice seeming to wrap around Gideon.

She stepped forward in a new kind of haze, dizzy from the sheer amount of- of acknowledgment? Of interaction? Even Magnus hadn’t looked her way in days -maybe a week? A month? What was time in this place, anyway?

“Ah! I knew it- no one else has such a clunky footstep in this place,” Dulcinea twisted her neck just enough to look Gideon’s way, the rest of her limp as wet laundry. “Now, dear, could you please pick up my book? I dropped it and I can’t seem to pick it up.” She smiled at Gideon- Gideon was pretty sure she was wearing lip gloss, and it turned the smooth, simple parting of her lips into a piece of art. Maybe it was just the fact so few people smiled at Gideon, or the drought of human interaction- or-

Gideon swallowed hard and nodded, walking around the couch to pick up the slim volume, and gingerly placed it back between Dulcinea’s limp hands.

“Thank you so much, dear, I was getting to the best part of this.” She wrapped her thin fingers around the book, moving like a stone sinking into thick mud- no, like- like honey down the side of a glass. All of her was like honey and glass, now that Gideon thought about it- thin, fragile, sluggish, sweet. 

“…me back into place, if you won’t mind?” Dulcinea’s voice came back into focus, pulling Gideon out of a reverie. She sucked in a breath, hoping her shock was well-hidden by alabaster paint and smoked glass. 

Dulcinea didn’t seem to notice. “Did you get that?” She smiled again, the colors of her lip gloss doing some strange dance where the color shifted from green to purple to pink to white to blue. Iridescence, Gideon thought it was called.

She shakes her head curtly and hopes she hasn’t lost some invisible prize.

“Oh, then, it’s simple- just tug on my shoulders until I’m sitting up again and switch my legs,” She didn’t gesture, her hands now limply splayed over the book. 

Gideon nodded and stepped behind the other in short, minced steps. Professional ones, she thought, based on the Cohort’s free pamphlets on basic drills. She reached out, curling her hands under Dulcinea’s armpits, and nearly melted at the feeling.

She wanted to rip her gloves off with her teeth and try it again, just so she could feel even more of the other’s skin. It was like nothing else anything she’d ever felt, nothing like the cold, clammy touch of a withered drill instructor’s slap or a stumbling Sister. Dulcinea felt soft and fleshy and warm from the sun despite the sluggish pulse beneath her skin. She lifted the other women up without so much as a grunt and pulled away, her fingers feeling like fireworks were going off in each and every tip as she walked around to the other side of the woman, grabbing one soft, warm ankle and crossing it over the other. She was soft. She was so soft and warm Gideon felt her heartrate triple just looking at her and remembering she’d touched her. Dulcinea still sagged in place, her shoulders hunched in comparison to her limp neck and piss-poor posture. “Thank you, Ninth,” She said, her honeyed voice snaking out of her sparkling, color-dancing lips.

Was she always wearing that lip gloss?

“We’re alone, you know,” She said, and her lips curled into a new sort of smile that stabbed Gideon right through the heart.

“I sent Protesilaus away,” Dulcinea stabbed Gideon in the heart again, and shattered every rib that had the bad idea to stand in her way. “Far away."

“And I’ve thought you looked nice since the moment I laid eyes on you,” Gideon shuddered, Dulcinea’s smile now shattering every bone in her body until she felt her knees turn to powder and grasped the couch arm for support. She couldn’t take her eyes off the other. Her world had shrunk from the tiny island of the Canaan house to the microscope land of this couch and the woman draped over it. She felt as if she’d been given new eyes, and suddenly a thousand details sprang out where she would have seen one. She could pause and count the threads In Dulcinea’s dress, recall with perfect clarity every tiny wrinkle and the shadows they carved as they rolled over the dips and mounds of her body. Her hair, brittle and thin, seemed to spread out around her like a halo, and Gideon only realized her own jaw had gone slack when Dulcinea gathered the strength for a giggle.

“Could you come closer, Ninth?”

She jerked closer like a dog on a leash, eyes wide as they drank in more and more of Dulcinea, crawling through the microscopic cracks and crevices of her skin and memorizing the curve of her eyelids and the dark, heady look she gave Gideon back despite her limp, lazy frame.

“Are you allowed to ruin that facepaint?” She asked teasingly, one knee slowly rising as she parted her legs.

Gideon felt her breath catch in her throat, unsure if she could speak now on pain of death.

Dulcinea’s grin mellowed out into something predatory, her dark eyes burning right through Gideon as she draped one ankle over her shoulder. “Start.”

Gideon tore her gloves off and hastily tossed them away, pausing just before she wrapped her hands around Dulcinea’s thighs and savored the sensory overload of drowning in the feeling of soft, creamy flesh yielding under her grasp. Dulcinea hadn’t worn panties that day, a fact that barely penetrated the haze of arousal in Gideon’s brain as she felt ankles lock behind her neck. She hastily ran her tongue over Dulcinea’s thigh in short, quick lashes and dragged her teeth over the soft, quivering flesh until she pressed a kiss to the top of Dulcinea’s sex. Pressing on, she let out a low, desperate moan, shuddering as a lifetime of fantasies all collided together and fulfilling themselves in this one moment. Gideon dimly heard Dulcinea muffle a moan, and sudden awareness of the open door prickled in the back of her mind, sharp enough to cut through the fog. 

She couldn’t bring herself to give a shit when Dulcinea sounded so pretty.

Gideon lavished Dulcinea with her tongue, reveling in every little new sensation- from the tangy, base taste of her cunt, to the feeling of her trembling thighs clamped around her ears, to the sheer, burning arousal that seemed to boil her own blood in her veins and screamed for her to consume Dulcinea from the inside-out, to make her scream until the entire island knew Gideon Nav tongue-fucked her senseless.

“Ninth- Oh, Ninth- Ninth- Ninth- Ninth-!” Dulcinea gasped, one hand carding through Gideon’s hair, chest snapping up and down as she clenched tighter around the other. “Good girl- such a good girl- ah, such a good girl.”

That went straight to Gideon’s cunt, she wouldn’t lie. She let out a mewling little moan, leaning into Dulcinea’s touch like an eager little puppy and smearing more of her facepaint on the other’s silky, smooth thigh. 

“God, you’re so pretty like this…” Dulcinea kept lazily carding her hand through Gideon’s hair, looking down at her with adoration in her eyes. Gideon could have died happy right then and there, seeing how wanted she was by the pretty sea woman.

“But you’re not done, are you, dear?” Dulcinea’s lips curled in a smile, and all Gideon could think of was feeling those lips- on her lips, on her neck, on her breasts, on her cunt, she didn’t care so long as Dulcinea was touching her. She let out another little moan, pressing a kiss to Dulcinea’s grey-smeared thigh, “No, ma'am...”

“No, dearest, you aren’t,” She kept lazily running her nails through Gideon’s scalp, sending a shiver down the Ninth’s spine with every stroke. “So get back to work,” She gave Gideon’s hair a single, sharp tug, and Gideon practically turned to putty in her hands, sinking back down between her thighs and lapping at her like an eager little dog.

Gideon slipped a hand under Dulcinea’s dress, crawling up her thin, soft body to grope at her tiny breasts and feel her chest snapping up and down as she sucked in the air to gasp and moan. She felt Dulcinea’s orgasm seconds before it came, ‘nine, nine, nine’ marching out of her lip gloss smeared lips as she clenched fully around Gideon, letting out a high, keening note that wavered in time with her own weakening limbs as she collapsed fully against the couch.

Gideon pulled away just enough to keep kissing the woman’s thighs, her facepaint ruined from the cheekbones down, wetness still drying on her lips as she stared up at Dulcinea through a haze of bliss.

“Good…” Dulcinea paused to catch her breath, “Good girl. Such a good little girl for me.” She lazily reached down, tilting Gideon’s chin up in a way that made the girl want to melt. “You deserve a reward, don’t you?”

Gideon let out a blissed-out chuckle, leaning into the woman’s touch with pathetic, pleading eyes. 

“You do, my little girl… So why don’t you shrug off those old rags, dear? I want to see you.” She slid her knees off Gideon’s shoulders, her dress still hiked up to her waist, the grey smears on her sex and dotting her thighs still on full display.

The command moved through Gideon’s brain sluggishly, the gears inside her head feeling like they were made of wet cotton as they struggled to turn and obey. 

“Oh- Oh, dear, you’re in deep…” She let out a giggle, something dark glittering in her eyes. “Baby girl, undo your cloak.”

Gideon obeyed instantly, sunlight warming the back of her bare arms as the rags pooled around her.

“Take off your shirt, girl,” Dulcinea said, her voice like honey, her eyes cutting through Gideon like glass. Gideon obeyed, slipping off her shirt, her shoes, her bra, everything, until she was standing before Dulcinea in a puddle of her own clothes, the sun kissing the back of her neck as she trembled in anticipation of what Dulcinea might do to her. 

“Come here, dear, sit in my lap,” Dulcinea said, and Gideon practically stumbled over herself in her hast to obey, trembling and burning as she heaped her naked body onto Dulcinea’s.

Dulcinea took her time admiring the other, lazily running her hands over Gideon’s toned arms and none-too-curvy sides. “Such a pretty girl…” She said absentmindedly, pinching Gideon’s nipple just to hear the gasp wrenched from her prize. 

“You can be good for me, right, baby girl?” She says, seconds before finally sealing her lips over Gideon’s and swallowing the shuddered moan that rattles through her at the command. Dulcinea kept one hand in Gideon’s hair, still lazily carding through it, savoring the dazed look it brought to Gideon’s eyes, while the other danced lazily circles over her clit, dragging more and more sweet little mewls out of the girl. 

Gideon writhed in her grasp, desperate for touch from every angle, too blissed out to think of where she wanted it from first. She ground down on Dulcinea’s knee, pressed her chest closer to her, and drank in the feeling of Dulcinea’s lip gloss smearing on her cheeks like it was a holy sacrament. She was a mess, she was exactly what Dulcinea wanted, and she wanted Dulcinea to give her more and more until her lungs were dry from crying out.

Her first orgasm came pathetically fast, the crescendo of pleasure striking her out of nowhere and forcing a long, low moan out of her in place of a name. 

“Such a good girl…” Dulcinea sucked Gideon’s juice off her fingertips like it was ambrosia, dragging the girl in to lick them in clean as well before pulling her into another kiss.

“Dulci-” Gideon panted.

“No.” She replied, hard and sharp and flat. Her hand went back to Gideon’s cunt, her thrusts quick and sharp where they were once lazy, and while it made her muscle burn with exhaustion, it was worth watching the girl fall apart in her hands again- then again, her name tumbling from the girl’s lips no sooner than the tears that began to slide down her cheeks.

“Dulci… Dulcinea— Dulcinea- ah, fuck- fuck, Dulcinea-” Gideon whined, shuddering and tense as a bowstring in Dulcinea’s arms as the woman finally, began to slow her thrusts, now playfully circling the girl’s clit as an apology.

“You were so beautiful. dear,” She kissed the side of the Ninth’s face, muttering little encouragements as she flicked her tongue out, lapping up the saltwater-and-alabaster tears staining her face. “You were such a good girl for me, you should be so proud,”

“Dulcinea…” Gideon went limp in her grasp, her arms lazily looped around her neck, staring dimly into the room behind them, where she spotted Harrowhark standing in the doorway, not looking at her in rage or disappointment;

But in abject horror.

**Author's Note:**

> im only like 100 pages into the first book but the smut potential was too strong, I had to get this written down


End file.
